


Four Days

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days is a long time to be away from someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days

The door burst open, heavy wood crashing against the wall, banging back to bounce off the two entwined men as they stumbled into the room. Lips locked, hands everywhere, Lex ‘oofed’ as he was crushed against the wall beside the door. With the stability of the wall behind him and the Wall Of Clark in front of him, Lex slid a thigh up Clark’s side, encircling his lover’s hip with his leg. The two men groaned as that simple act brought their hard lengths closer to each other. Needing more, Clark slid a large hand down Lex’s back, cupping his lover’s ass in his palm and gripping… hard. Moaning his assent, Lex pressed back against the wall and brought his other leg up, now curling both his legs around Clark’s waist.

 

Clark groaned, pressing Lex harder against the wall, loving the feel of their trapped cocks grinding together behind cotton and silk, denim and wool. Releasing his hold on his lover’s ass, Clark pressed his hands against the wall on either side of Lex’s head, their lips still fused together. Tongues continued to thrust against each other, moans and groans filling the room as Clark pressed closer still, wanting… no, needing to be closer to his lover.

 

Lex slid his arms around Clark’s neck, slipping his fingers in the long lengths of Clark’s dark hair, gripping the thick strand tight and using it as leverage to press closer to his lover. Lex tightened his legs around Clark, sliding one hand down around the strong back and hugging Clark tighter still to his body.

 

They had only been apart four days, but to both men, it had seemed like four years. Clark vowed never to let Lex out of his sight for that long ever again.

 

“God, Lex. I missed you so much,” Clark managed to mutter as he broke away from Lex’s swollen lips. 

 

Lex tipped his head back, baring his throat to his love, needing the feel of Clark’s lips against him in any way possible. Clark did not disappoint. The green eyes darkened and his lips zeroed in on Lex’s pulse point, sucking a brand on his lover’s pale column.

 

“God, Clark,” Lex moaned, voice rumbling against Clark’s lips. “More.”

 

Clark was more than willing to oblige. His warm lips traced a trail from one pulse point to the other, tasting the satiny skin and imprinting it to his senses.

 

Lex arched his back against the wall, forcing his groin to press harder against Clark’s, needing to feel more friction than just his slacks and Clark’s jeans. Regretfully removing his hand from Clark’s hair and back, Lex slowly brought them around and slid his hands down Clark’s chest, attempting to remove the buttons from their imprisonment. They refused to be moved, so Lex did the next best thing… he grasped both sides of Clark’s shirt in each fist and tore the shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere, but neither could be bothered because Lex’s fingers went straight for Clark’s peaked nipples.

 

“Holy shit!” Clark gasped, pushing his chest forward, needing to feel more of that sweet torture. His hands still pressed palms flat against the wall on either side of Lex’s head; Clark could feel the heavy wall give under the pressure and couldn’t care less.

 

Lex tipped his head down, needing to taste the small pebbles he was rolling with his fingers. Arching his neck and sliding down the wall enough to reach his goal, Lex bit one hardened nipple gently between his teeth, tonguing the hard nub with the tip of his tongue while twisting and turning the other with his fingers.

 

Clark’s own fingers began curling into themselves and without realizing, chunks of wall came loose and were reduced to dust in his fists as his knees weakened and gave out, sending both men to the floor.

 

With his legs still around Clark, Lex suddenly found himself in Clark’s lap, Clark having fallen in a heap on the floor. Moving back to look at his lover, Lex’s grey-blue eyes sparkled with love and need and before Clark could respond, he was laid out flat on his back with a very squirmy Lex on top of him.

 

Lex slithered down Clark’s lean form and popped the button of his pants before Clark could form a thought, though considering his thought processes left him around the time he first laid eyes on his mate several minutes ago, it wasn’t that surprising.

 

Suddenly, warm wet heat was surrounding him and Clark’s brain completely shut down for the evening.

 

Lex glanced up as he took Clark into his mouth and smiled around the length still growing in his throat. Slowly, he slid up and down the satiny smooth flesh, savoring the taste and soft glide between his lips. As he brought his lips up, Lex tongued the slit teasingly, gathering the large drops of pre-cum on his tongue, needing to taste this man who had been out of his life for four agonizingly long days. Needing his man who he’d missed so very much. Needed him like every bad clichés in every poorly written romance novels ever penned.

 

Lex drilled down into the slit, demanding Clark’s taste from the younger man, demanding everything Clark could give to him and more. He was rewarded with small sighs and whimpers that began to escalate to louder groans and harder wriggles, until Clark was writhing beneath Lex’s long form, bucking up into Lex’s dark heat, aching to give himself up and over and around and through everything that was Lex.

 

So it was with a small amount of regret and a large amount of relief that Clark exploded down Lex’s throat, giving himself over to his lover, needing to spill everything he was down the fountain that was Lex.

 

Minutes ticked by slowly before either man could or was willing to move.

 

Finally… “Wow,” Clark groaned, arms stretched out beside him, legs spread open to accommodate Lex who was still sprawled out between them, lazily nuzzling Clark’s groin.

 

Lex raised his head to arch an eyebrow at his lover. “Wow? That’s it?” He stared at Clark for a moment longer before burying his face back down in the juncture between thigh and cock, tonguing and sniffing appreciatively.

 

Clark groaned as Lex continued his lazy exploration, cock slowly beginning to take interest once again. He reached down and gently cradled Lex’s face in his palms, thumbing the swollen lips. Once those gorgeous steel blue eyes met his, Clark smiled softly and slowly pulled, urging Lex up his body so the two men could kiss.

 

After several long, sensuous kisses later, Clark moved his head back just far enough to whisper, “That is never enough, Lex. Not with you. Never with you.” His lips brushed Lex’s as he spoke and he slowly slid a tongue inside Lex’s mouth, tasting what was left of himself inside his lover. 

 

“Never enough,” Clark repeated quietly, nuzzling under an ear before slowly slipping down to lick the sweat from the dip of collarbone.

 

Clark was startled, then, when Lex suddenly jumped up and stood over Clark, thick, dark shaft jutting out from a small swath of dark red hair, tip lightly leaking, angry purple head full and heavy, mocking Clark as he lay below.

 

Clark swallowed hard. When the hell did Lex lose his pants?, Clark wondered to himself. Who cares! Look at that!

 

“God, Lex, you’re…”

 

“I’m taking a shower,” Lex said matter-of-factly as he stared down at Clark.

 

Clark blinked several times… hard, wondering what the hell Lex was talking about. He had to be hurting judging by the looks of his hard dick. “Shower?” Clark questioned lamely.

 

Lex grinned evilly, narrowed eyes sharp and focused. He nodded his head and nudged Clark’s half hard prick with his toe. Lex stretched down his hand, reaching for Clark’s and pulled the other man up. When they were standing face-to-face, bodies flushed, Lex grasped Clark’s cock in a maddeningly light grip and stood up on his toes. Tonguing Clark’s ear, he whispered, “You. Shower. My cock. Your mouth. Now.”

 

Lex’s voice caused Clark to shiver. The commanding tone all that was needed to fully lengthen his half hard dick. Clark moaned before scooping Lex up and speeding them to the bathroom.

 

Once there, Clark gently set Lex on the bench in their bathroom. He practically ripped himself out of his clothes before starting the shower, making sure the water was exactly the way Lex liked it. He turned, intending to quickly chuck Lex out of the rest of his clothes only to find his lover, pale skin gleaming in the bright bathroom light. Clark grinned evilly before scooping Lex up and carrying him to the shower.

 

“You love man-handling me, don’t you?” Lex asked with fond exasperation, getting his feet under him.

 

“Oh, shut up! You love it and you know it,” Clark stated as he dropped to his knees to nuzzle the heavily swollen cock and balls before him.

 

Any reply was groaned away and a full body shudder sped through Lex at the feel of Clark’s full lips wrapping themselves around him. Dual heat shocked him and Lex reached for Clark’s head, threading his fingers through the dark, wet strands. 

 

His throbbing cock, burning with ache and the wet heat of Clark’s mouth almost made him come on the spot, but he was determined to hold out for a little longer. He needed to feel Clark on him, needed to know that Clark was as desperate for him as he was for Clark. So, he let himself go, thrusting slowly down Clark’s throat, wanting to hold out for as long as Clark let him.

 

Clark, however, while wanting to prolong Lex’s pleasure, needed to taste Lex, needed to feel Lex slip and slide down his throat, needed Lex to become a part of him that had been lacking for the past four days. He wrapped his arms around Lex’s ass, fingers probing between the taut globes, middle fingers teasing and torturing at Lex’s center.

 

The need for slow quickly went out the window at the first light touches of Clark’s fingers. Lex shoved forwards hard, his groin flush with Clark’s face, fingers gripping tightly in the silky hair.

 

Clark was prepared for this and opened his throat to allow Lex full access as he continued to tease the tight opening. Slowly, however, he slid one middle finger inside, smiling around the thick cock at Lex’s uncontrolled groan. With one finger inserted, Clark slipped the other middle finger in beside the first. The scream caught both of them off guard, but it was enough warning for Clark before his throat was flooded with warm cum. 

 

He pulled back just enough to get the last of the cream on his taste buds, reveling in the bitter liquid swirling in his mouth. Clark eventually pulled back and let Lex’s cum slide slowly down his throat before pushing his face against Lex’s groin and inhaling deeply.

 

As he came, Lex removed his fingers from Clark’s hair and slammed them against the tiles. He wanted nothing more than pull Clark’s face to his groin, but was in enough frame of mind to not want to hurt his lover even though he knew he couldn’t. He would have slid down to his knees if Clark weren’t holding him up by his crotch, face rubbing like a great cat across his now flaccid dick.

 

Clark, feeling Lex’s legs shake, gently lowered him to the stall floor, wrapping his legs and arms around his lover, gentling him with soft sounds and softer touches.

 

Lex’s forehead rested on Clark’s shoulder and he let the warm water cascade over their forms and wash away their frantic coupling. When he was able to peel his eyes open, the first thing Lex saw was a very erect cock staring up at him and he couldn’t suppress the laughter bubbling up inside him.

 

“What?” Clark asked, a smile forming on his face as well.

 

Lex continued to look down at the thick cock poking up from between them. Reaching a finger down to poke at the slit, Lex asked, “Ready again?” He looked up at Clark and back down lightly gasping the lengthening shaft.

 

Clark moaned against Lex’s neck. “For you? Always.”

 

Lex tilted Clark’s head up to capture the tempting lips with his own. “Good answer.”

 

Clark nipped Lex’s lips again before standing up, bringing Lex with him. “It’s been four whole days, Lex! What do you expect?”

 

Lex leaned in, forming his lips around Clark’s ear. “I expect us to get out of this shower. Then I expect you to take me into our bedroom and fuck me into next week.”

 

Clark’s eyes widened until the whites encircled the green and Lex felt Clark’s cock slide against his belly. Both men groaned and the next thing Lex knew, he was laying down flat on his back on their bed, dried, with Clark’s face nuzzling in his groin. 

 

“Oh yeah!” Lex managed to groan as a tongue tip sneaked out to lightly touch the hard balls before they were engulfed in the dark, damp heat of Clark’s mouth. Lex bucked up, loving the feel of Clark on his body. It was something he would never get tired of. And considering he was in Clark mere moments before, this was just icing on his cake.

 

Clark’s tongue tormented him to the point of almost-pain. Lex reached down and grabbed Clark’s ears, forcing the younger man up and away from his now sensitive groin.

 

Clark lifted sex-drugged eyes and regarded his lover.

 

“In me,” was Lex’s only reply.

 

If anything, Clark’s eyes became greener and darker and he snagged the lube from under the pillow. Slicking up several fingers, Clark began with just his middle finger: a rough mimicry from only moments before in the shower. Wanting to do what he was not able to finish in the shower, Clark slipped his other middle finger inside his lover, earning him a long, loud growl from Lex. With both fingers now inside of Lex, Clark bent over and took Lex into his mouth again, sucking hungrily.

 

As Clark slide further down Lex’s length, he slowly began pulling the two globes apart while the two middle fingers continued to slide in and out, pulling at Lex’s hole, stretching and widening him, readying him for Clark.

 

“God, Clark! Now! Please!” Lex screamed, unable to take the loving torture of both Clark’s mouth and fingers.

 

Instinctively knowing that Lex was very close to painful pleasure and wanting only pleasure for his love, Clark pulled out and off of Lex. Quickly slicking his cock, Clark slowly slid inside, causing Lex to wrap his legs around Clark’s waist and pull him in. Once Clark was fully sheathed, he gently laid down on top of Lex, capturing his lips with his own.

 

Lex was demanding in his kiss, but Clark pulled back, gentling him with soft touches and whispered words against his throat. When Clark felt Lex relax, he began to move. Slowly. Surely. Tearing everything out of Lex with love and gentleness. 

 

As Clark rocked harder, Lex met him thrust for thrust, trying not to let his passion overwhelm them. 

 

Then Clark hit Lex’s prostate.

 

Lex arched up, heels digging into Clark’s back. “Oh, god, Clark, yes! Please! Need you!” His arms hooked under Clark’s armpits and over his shoulders, fingers digging into Clark’s skin.

 

Clark thrust in again, hitting that nub of flesh over and over and over until Lex came, back bowing, voice screaming and echoing throughout the room. And as it always was when Lex came, he clamped down hard around Clark, creating that perfect sheath to slide through. A few more thrusts and Clark came as well, sending his seed deep within his lover, making them one once again.

 

After the stars cleared and found their way back into space, Clark carefully rose up and looked down at his almost comatose lover.

 

Lex was sprawled beneath him, arms and legs having slipped down and off Clark, lying heavy on the bed like an over-large starfish. A light blue eye cracked open and a smile found its way to that scarred lip before the eyelid slid shut again. “I think I’m dead.”

 

Clark grinned smugly as he felt himself slip slowly out of his lover. A few moments of silence passed before the eye cracked open again and regarded the man above him. Lex rolled said eye and allowed the lid to fall shut once more. “Smug bastard.”

 

Clark snuggled close, sliding off but not away from Lex, keeping a leg up and over Lex’s thighs and pressing close, cradling Lex in the circle of his arms. “Yep.”

 

Lex turned to his side, pressing his face in the curve of Clark’s neck. He pressed his lips to the damp flesh and nuzzled contently. “Missed you.”

 

Lex felt Clark tighten his grip and wriggled against the other man. “Like you wouldn’t believe,” Clark answered.

 

“I’m never doing that again,” Lex commented sleepily.

 

Clark looked at Lex in mock-horror. “What? Was I that bad?”

 

Lex leaned back to glare at Clark. Rolling his eyes, Lex nuzzled Clark’s throat before nipping the flesh hard. “No, moron. Leaving. I’m never leaving again. Not unless you come with me. Four days was just too damned long.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Clark groused.

 

Lex leaned back to glare again. “Hey! I asked. It was you that didn’t want to come with me.”

 

Clark pinched Lex’s ass, causing a yelp from his boyfriend. “I wanted to come, remember? It’s not my fault I had finals.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Good. Blame it on college.” Lex buried his face again, sucking on Clark’s neck, tonguing the pulse point.

 

“Bastard.”

 

Lex merely shrugged. “You love me anyway.”

 

Clark sighed and pulled Lex closer. “Like you wouldn’t believe,” he repeated himself from earlier.

 

The two men curled around each other, slowly falling asleep wrapped protectively in each other’s arms.

 

 

finis

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: For the CLFF fourth challenge: PWP – 3 sex scenes.


End file.
